


In Charge (Humanformers)

by Enigmabab



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Knock Out is so cool, Humanformers, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmabab/pseuds/Enigmabab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out decides to teach Starscream about humility. Humanformers dom/sub smut, Prime when Starscream is in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge (Humanformers)

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually cyborgs or someshit but it's 2am and I need porn

Knock Out drummed his fingers against the desk as he watched Starscream bark commands at the subordinates running around the ship. He took his job very seriously, certainly for the ego trip it gave him. Not that Knock Out himself was any different; being the best was, of course, what was most important. The difference was that his "Lord" did it without any tact. It wasn't long, however, until Starscream noticed the medic idling.

"Knock Out!" he said in his screechy voice. "Why are you just standing there? Get to work!"

"Oh, I would, but there's nothing for me to work on right now." He glanced down at his fingers. "These bodies don't go so well with paint and polish."

The seeker glared at him, clearly unamused. "You're supposed to be doing something to the benefit of me, Lord Starscream, and the Decepticons!"

Knock Out glanced up at him. "You don't need to shout. I can hear you just fine."

In all honesty, he was amused by Starscream's ego and aggression. It was almost endearing, but he felt that someone needed to bring him down to size. As that sentiment passed through him, a thought occurred.

"Say, Starscream. With these bodies, we can pass for humans, and thus get into human locales."

"And?"

"Well, I suggest a field trip, of sorts, to a human facility. It's for your betterment, of course. So you can be the best leader of the Decepticons there ever was."

Despite his disinterest in humans, there was a spark of interest in the seeker's eyes. A fellow narcissist knew how to play to one's ego.

"Fine, take me there. I'm interested to learn what you have in mind."

\----------

The hotel was not the nicest; off on a side street, without ornate signs. Starscream eyed that bag that Knock Out had nonchalantly slung over his shoulder, suspicion creeping through him. The other humanoid bot just walked confidently into the hotel, a wad of human currency in his flesh-resembling hand.

A short transaction and elevator ride later, they were in a small room. Not the nicest, but the bed was freshly made, and it was locked and empty - their own.

"I agreed to come here, now what do you want?" hissed Starscream. "How will this improve me?"

"Well," said Knock Out, unzipping the bag, "I thought you could use a lesson in humility."

He procured some things from the bag - lubricant, rope, shackles, a blindfold. Starscream's face went pale - some searches on the human's data web had taught him what these were for.

"Well?" asked the red-cloaked bot. "Are you up for it?"

His pride aside, the material looked... promising. He found himself shaking a bit, and identified his emotion as excitement. He removed his clothing, down to the "boxers" humans were so fond of wearing, then stuck his hands behind his back. "I'll do it, but not a word of this to anyone, you hear me?"

Knock Out just chuckled. "If you need me to stop, the word is 'medbay', alright?" he said, shackling his hands. Starscream just nodded. "Good."

He undid his own sports jacket and pulled off his shirt; he was slender but muscular, unlike the sharp angles of the seeker's humanoid body. He removed his pants and underwear next, and then approached Starscream, who was perspiring already. His thin fingers wrapped around the edges of the shackled bot's boxers, letting his nails dig in as he pulled them down. Starscream blushed as the human organ was liberated from the underwear.

Knock Out wrapped his fingers around it tightly with one hand and stroked the surrounding area with his other. Starscream glared at him; he did not enjoy being teased. The other bot just laughed. "Not so in control now, are you?" With a grin, he moved closer and put his mouth onto the bulge, biting down a little, making the seeker yelp a little. The teasing was slow and not very gentle, leaving Starscream clearly agitated.

"Just get to it alrea-" he began to shout, before Knock Out's hand covered his mouth. 

"Now Starscream, this is an exercise in relinquishing dominance, is it not? I am responsible for when and how you experience pleasure. Now, let the doctor get to work."

He tied Starscream's feet to the headboard with rope, face-down, pulling his stomach up to arch his back. He scratched along the bump of the metal spinal cord, and brought his hands to the tied-up seeker's rear. He then brought his hands back up, scratching yet again, and pulled the blindfold onto the sub's eyes.

With his vision cut off, he could only hear and feel Knock Out as he grabbed the cyborg's erection and squeezed, and felt their faces brush together as he whispered into his ear, "not so fierce a "Lord" are you now, Starscream?" He just nodded, his own sense of pride completely degraded.

The cold and wet feeling of lubricant made him shiver, and then, without an ounce of gentleness, the feeling of Knock Out pushing himself into his rear followed.

He was relentless, his legs digging into Starscream's ribs, making his panted breaths even harder to take. The dominant Decepticon had one hand on the lower one's crotch and the other lightly around his neck. "You are no longer in control, Starscream. So much for being the leader, hmm?" He could barely let out a response through the intense pain and peculiar pleasure caused by the other one's aggressive thrusting, but managed to choke out a pained yelp and a choked reply of "I've had worse."

Pain spread through his rear as Knock Out's hand came down on him. "Don't talk back to me. You're not the real leader here." He slapped him again, and felt Starscream's knees buckle beneath him. The lower bot clenched all his muscles under the pain that Knock Out induced, tightening around him.

"Not just yet," said Knock Out, his voice almost teasing. He squeezed Starscream's bulge harder as he slapped him again, and this time he couldn't take it. With a scream, his liquid flowed onto the hotel bedsheets, but Knock Out was not done yet.

"You can be punished for finishing a task ahead of schedule... that's what you taught me." More slapping, and scratching against Starscream's chest, caused him to tense up more. With a heavy sigh, Knock Out orgasmed, then pulled out, leaving a sticky trail down Starscream's rear.

He untied him, and helped lift him to his feet. The seeker was blushing heavily and panting.

"Now, how's that for an excursion?" Knock Out grinned.

\----------

Back on the ship, Starscream was yelling at Knock Out again. The same old bickering occurred, but this time, when they passed each other in the halls, Starscream muttered what seemed like a gloat:

"I much prefer to be in charge."


End file.
